Royal Misgivings
by Chocolate Dipped Strawberries
Summary: AU. One academy. Hundreds of spoilt brats forced to attend by their fed up parents. And what do scheming royals, heated romances, secret agendas, and shameless betrayals add up to? A recipe for drama, of course.


**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah. This came to my mind as a result of many other musings. A work in progress, mind you, so any feedback would be most appreciated :) Enjoy!

_Preface: A Contest of Sorts_

Akatsuki flicked a stray tassel on her parasol lazily as she sauntered through the gardens, a gaggle of maids trailing anxiously after her.

"Akatsuki-sama, shouldn't we be heading towards the Grand Entrance?" one of them asked fretfully, wringing her hands nervously on a handkerchief.

Akatsuki looked over her shoulder and smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Mother never said _when_ I had to be there." And with that, she continued her casual stroll among the flowers, pausing every so often to sniff a blossom or two.

The maid tried again, only to be elbowed in her stomach. "Save your breath," muttered the lady-in-waiting who jabbed her. "When the princess has made up her mind, nothing will change her decision."

"But won't we get punished for not delivering the princess on time?" The maid's eyes wide with confusion.

"Most likely, yes."

-----

Lady Aozora drummed her perfectly manicured fingers impatiently. Akatsuki was late – again. Aozora glanced at the clock: fifteen minutes and counting. _I swear, she enjoys testing my patience._

A cough from Lord Kouten interrupted the queen's thoughts. She smiled apologetically at the Thunder Lord and his son, both of whom clearly had impatience etched clearly on their faces. "I apologize again for my daughter's tardiness. I'm positive that she has a reason for being so late."

As if on cue, her messenger arrived. Relief swept through Aozora's body, and she beckoned the man closer.

"The Princess is in the gardens currently with her maids and ladies-in-waiting," murmured the messenger.

Aozora nodded, dismissing the man before turning to her guests. "It seems my daughter wishes to give you and your son a tour of our royal gardens." She beamed grandly. _A little white lie never hurt in diplomatic situations._ "If you would please follow me; we shall arrive there shortly."

Signaling a few of her handmaidens to follow them, Aozora swept out of the throne room, her robes of silk billowing behind her as her guests followed. Weaving through multiple passageways and passing through various gilded halls, they finally arrived at the palace gardens.

The queen scanned the area, before spotting her daughter amongst the weeping willows. Flashing one more confident smile at her guests, she called out to Akatsuki. "Akatsuki, darling, why don't we start the tour over here?"

Akatsuki, frowning slightly at the overzealous tone of her mother, nodded, and began to stroll casually towards Aozora and the two men standing next to her. When Akatsuki reached the group, she bowed. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, milords."

The man on the left nodded stiffly. He was older than his companion, with lines wearing slightly at his mouth and eyes. He was dressed in regal armor and red silk robes, carrying a long metal staff in his left hand. _That must be Lord Kouten_.

Akatsuki shifted her gaze onto the man – or rather, boy – on the right. He was about her age, with a handsome, boyish face and wild, mischievous ruby-red eyes. He, too, was carrying a long metal staff, and dressed in stately armor and red silk robes. _And this must be his son, Hiten._

Hiten winked at her and grinned, his fangs peeking out ever-so-slightly. Akatsuki let her eyes twinkle back. _Flirting never hurt anyone._ Not that she'd ever let him court her, though; rumor had it that Hiten shared his bed with nearly half the women in his kingdom already. His father, Lord Kouten, was none too pleased, and thus hurried to find a suitable mate for his son so he could settle down and produce an heir for the throne.

Aozora, misinterpreting her daughter's intentions, smiled broadly. "Why don't we let the children enjoy themselves in the garden, while we discuss the terms of the treaty inside?" She signaled for the maids and ladies-in-waiting to leave the premises.

Lord Kouten nodded, and followed the queen back into the palace, leaving a smirking Hiten and a scheming Akatsuki behind.

-----

Hiten ran his eyes up and down Akatsuki's body appreciatively. _This was definitely worth the wait_. "This" being the vixen that stood across from him. Crystal-clear blue eyes on a porcelain heart-shaped face, with full red lips and ebony colored tresses. Her slender yet curvaceous body was wrapped in a modest green silk kimono, with a blue obi stretching across that Hiten was itching to pull off.

"So where do you want to start our tour?" Akatsuki broke the silence, and Hiten's stare.

Hiten smirked, snaking a toned arm around her waist. "What do you say about you and me hitting some place a bit more_...private_?_"_ He whispered in her ear suggestively as his fingers played with her obi.

But instead of the coquettish giggle and blush he expected from her, Akatsuki frowned and untangled herself from his grasp. "That depends." She replied loftily, quickening her pace so she was a few steps in front of him.

Hiten's smug smile faded slightly, before he smirked again. _Playing hard-to-get, now, are we? Alright, if that's the game she wants to play_.

"How about we play a game?" This suggestion piqued Akatsuki's curiousity, and she turned around to stare at him.

"What kind of game?" She asked, eyeing him warily. Hiten grinned, running his hand through his bangs.

"Well, I get three chances to impress you. And if I succeed all three times," His face was suddenly inches away from hers, his eyes gleaming deviously. "I win a kiss. On the lips."

Akatsuki smirked, unwavering at his proximity as she stood her ground. "_If_, that is, you impress me." The tone of her voice dared him to prove her otherwise.

Hiten grinned, and without warning, he picked the princess up and took to the sky. Gliding through the air with ease on his wheels, he spun around and looped, much to the delighted Akatsuki. When he finally set her down again, her cheeks were rosy with laughter.

"That's once," she announced breathily, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "You still have to impress me two more times, though, before you can win a prize." Hiten's eyes followed her lips as she spoke. _A prize indeed_.

Her lips were moving again. "So what's next?" She demanded, the excitement fading as impatience set in. The heir to the Sukai Lands was famous for not easily satisfied, and when her wishes _were_ met, it wouldn't be long before Akatsuki had another demand.

Hiten smirked. "Be patient, little princess." And he took to the sky again, spinning around as he effortlessly produced a show of thunder and lightning with his staff, Raigekijin. Akatsuki applauded politely, her eyes amused at the display.

"That's two," He announced when he landed next to her. "Are you ready for that kiss yet?"

Akatuski tossed her hair over her shoulder and sniffed, matching his arrogance with her own. "There is still one more chance for you to fail."

Hiten smirked, disregarding her last statement as he was confident that his prize would be awarded to him momentarily. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small, white box wrapped in glittering gold ribbon, and presented it to Akatsuki with a flourish.

"Why, thank you," She beamed, her face glowing upon setting eyes on the box. Hiten smirked again as she all but tore away the wrapping. Inside was a red silk fan, with a golden dragon emblazoned on the front. The handle held inlaid mother-of-pearl, along with other semi-precious jewels.

Akatsuki's smile disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Another fan," she deadpanned, shoving it carelessly into her obi.

Hiten's smirk faded as he tried again. "That fan was imported from the mainland. It's not cheap, you know."

Akatsuki glared at him coolly. "And neither is my affection."

Hiten blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked testily. His patience with the princess was wearing thin. It was well known that Hiten had a short temper, and Akatsuki did nothing but egg it on.

She smirked, batting her eyelashes and tossing an innocent look in his direction. "Well, I suppose you did your best," she sighed dramatically, as if expecting him to fail – which she did. "So I should reward you a little token of affection." And with that, Akatsuki pressed a light kiss on Hiten's cheek.

Hiten blinked again, surprised, but before he could react, Akatsuki was already flouncing away. Not knowing what else to do, he followed her. The two walked in silence. Hiten glanced at Akatsuki occasionally, but found that she now paid him less attention that she did the gardenias. He sighed. _Father wasn't kidding when he said this one was difficult._


End file.
